


Letting His Armor Down

by achilleanvillain



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, First IRL meeting, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, These two have such disaster designs I love them, Written before DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleanvillain/pseuds/achilleanvillain
Summary: Piers finally gets to meet his enigmatic boyfriend in real life. He couldn't be happier. (Written before the Expansion launched, so involves headcanon.)
Relationships: Piers (Pokemon) / Avery (Pokemon)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Letting His Armor Down

Piers didn’t enjoy Wedgehurst Station. Somehow, the fluorescent lights glaring down here, punctuated by the occasional flicker, felt more draining than any of the other Galarian train stations. His thumb idly flicked through his Rotom phone. He felt like he had been waiting here for hours. _Still no texts from him_. He tried to stop himself from worrying. Maybe he couldn’t get a signal on the train. The arrivals board mercifully showed the train he was waiting for would arrive soon.

The sullen Dark-type gym leader had been nervously awaiting this day for months. His gym was closed for the day, which admittedly wasn’t surprising for Spikemuth. He tried to take the gym challenge seriously, but it wasn’t easy for the boy who ran a gym that was always on a knife’s-edge. Despite that, his absence today had roots in more intricate affairs than usual. It wasn’t public knowledge that he was there to meet his long-distance boyfriend in person for the first time.

With a whirr and a screech, the train came to a halt in the station. A strangely-marked Slowpoke exited the train with a stumble, followed by a tall man with light hair whose outfit would be described by most reasonable people as ridiculous - a multicolored uniform and a top hat adorned with a ring of Pokeballs that were seemingly free-floating.

“Piers!” The blonde boy exclaimed with a tone filled with practiced elegance, but marked with a small vein of concern. “This Pokemon has escaped! Please, can you assist us in capturing it posthaste!” This slightly stilted language was no surprise to the singer, but it was a little odd hearing it in person rather than through the sound of his Rotom phone. Piers, hoping to avoid any confrontation that would cause further delays from him returning to Spikemuth, quickly grabbing a Quick Ball from his bag and deploying it to capture the Galarian form of Slowpoke.

Among approving murmurs from the station attendant for the Pokemon being dealt with, the boy in the hat embraced Piers, throwing his arms around him in an exaggerated gesture of romance.

“Avery,” Piers quietly said into the arm of the boy who was now practically hanging on him. “I’m glad you’re here.” The open emotion was slightly uncharacteristic of the Spikemuth singer, whose dour attitude and punk aesthetic was a signature of the Gym Challenge. Avery’s positivity and energy were a strange fit for him, but he found it comforting. He found it even more comforting to finally feel the embrace of his boyfriend in physical space rather than over a cell signal.

“I couldn’t imagine being more pleased than I am at this very moment, Piers.” Internally, it was hard for Piers to comprehend that Avery’s speech was just as complex in public as it was when the two spoke privately. Avery quickly snapped a picture of the two, which was sent off to the feed. There were certainly be media discussion of this - while Avery’s feed was not well trafficked, Piers was something of a major celebrity in Spikemuth and a moderate one in Galar overall, so public acknowledgement of their relationship was sure to cause some scuttlebutt in the news. Piers didn’t care. Lost in the moment, he was snapped back to reality as Avery continued.

“I convinced the others at the dojo that this trip was deeply critical for my continued growth as a trainer to spend a great deal of time accompanying a famous gym trainer.” Avery’s eyes were lit with glee. “Therefore, I think it’s likely I could be here for perhaps up to a month? Possibly even longer, if I can use a silver tongue to convince them I’m becoming yet stronger.”

“Well, I suppose we had better have a practice battle then, eh? You’re lucky my gym is closed for today, so we have it to ourselves. Here, I’ll call a flying taxi.” Avery idly spun the Pokeballs around his head as the two climbed onto the Corviknight taxi, and Piers succumbed to exhaustion, melting into the warmth of his boyfriend. His phone buzzed with a text from his sister he wouldn’t read until later that night - “ _my god you two have awful fashion sense lmao_ ”. He didn’t mind. He was happy with Avery.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you love these disaster gays as much as I do. Hopefully we'll get more info soon, I'd like to write more but I want more Avery info first!


End file.
